Black Glasses
by erichi25
Summary: Glasses makes you hide yourself behind it: It's the window to the reality, while you were hiding in the infinite solitude. That's how Kyoya Ootori feels every second of his life. Misunderstood and wants to have freedom in his grasp, one accident that leads him in the outer realm beyond his eyeglasses, the one he really desired to have: Haruhi Fujioka's love.


Kyoya's P.O.V:

It's three in the morning that I sit on the edge of my king-size bed after a mountain of paper works. Touching my temples, I reach for the glasses and take it off from my eyes. As it was properly folded in place, I was staring on it for the long time, even though my vision's kinda blury. I begin to think how did I face all the people with this façade. It worked quite a lot when I feel world has been too cruel on me. From my existence, people have been misunderstood me for something.

But the truth, I wear eyeglasses not just because I am nearsighted, but because I don't want everyone to step in my delicate world. Neither my customers in the host club, not even my friends.

Closing my eyes, there are plenty of questions running on my mind right now until I drifted to my sleep. Peacefully sleeping, I warn every person not to disturb me. Many could testify about it and you know I am on low blood pressure when I wake up. I get a minimum amount of patience and tolerance, that's why none of my friends would dare to call me or visit me during sleeping hours.

. 

. 

.

 _Semester Break is on the corner, too. Before it ends, we made a poll for our lovely princesses if what theme they want us to do. The tally committee, the twins and Mori-senpai were down to the last pieces of papers on the table. After three minutes, they complete the final total of each requests and we got the theme: Eyeglasses Week._

 _"Oh Goddie! Yay" Tamaki jumps in the air as Hani-senpai squealed with joy._

 _Good grief for me too._

 _Imagine, I don't need to rent from other countries, getting stressed on shipment details and that would deal a lot of money. Yes. I can save up money for the club. The extra will be enough for five new tea sets, a half semester of commoner's coffee and a month of cake galore, including Hani-senpai's extras._

 _In the middle of my unvoiced monotone narration comes with my "normal" smile and gaze while tabulating the total cost needed. From afar, I can see the twins hiding on the king's back, Tamaki hiding Haruhi's back as the two seniors casually sipping their afternoon tea. I raise my brow, intented for people why they were all looking at me like I was sort kind of a devil._

 _Am I really look that intimidating?_

 _"Mommy, I think you are frying a bad plan" Hikaru stammered as Hikaru was shaking as Tamaki was silently in panic._

 _"Relax guys. He's been planning on things. Not to worry about" Haruhi said as she shrug Tamaki on her back, makes my best friend hanging on his mushroom corner._

 _"We must also choose carefully about the cakes serve to our lovely customers, right Takashi?" Hani-senpai smiled at Mori-senpai, as Mori-senpai nodded and answered "ahh" in reply._

 _"To think about it, the second poll was Casual. Why don't we dress up casual and wear those eyeglasses? That won't hurt your closet, right?" he added up as the twins nodded synchronically._

 _"Nice Idea!" the twins said in chorus as Tamaki was still in his mushroom corner._

 _"It's decided then. I guess this meeting is adjourned. See you next week" I closed the meeting as slowly everyone left one by one in the third music room, leaving me, who was still finishing the paper works, and Haruhi, who was still washing the dishes on the kitchen. It was quarter to six in the evening as I finished checking everything. When I was able to leave, I check how Haruhi is doing. She was still checking if the tea sets are okay and complete. Looking back at me, Haruhi greeted me with a bow and responsed also wih the same thing._

 _"Are you still up to that?" I begin to ask. She shrug her head as an answer._

 _"I'm good to go, senpai. Are you also going?" she asked me as I nodded as a response._

 _"Anyways, since you're done, I can offer you a ride back home. Is it okay for you?" I asked as she nodded._

 _"If it doesn't bother you senpai, it's fine with me" she replied as I bring her bag. She gasped as tint of red on her cheeks. I smiled at her as we walked the path way of the northern gate of the school. It was really quiet until I heard Haruhi stammered._

 _"What is it? Is there something wrong, Haruhi?" I asked as I can hear her stammering. She's not like this before. We were pretty awkward too. Of course, who wouldn't thought that she was really different unlike any other days that we are together in the club. Sure, I am not "that" close, but of course, I have a keen look on her._

 _I don't understand why I am so attracted by her. For two years now._

 _"Senpai . . . I just notice that you have been using glasses for too long. Did you have take them off for some time?" she ask as I was gawking at her for a minute. After that, I let out a small chuckle. She was so cute that I can't resist to answer her._

 _"Well, you see . . ." I paused as we arrived on the gate. The limousine arrived as I opened the gate as she went in first, then I went in and seated. Seconds later when we settled in, the limousine drive away from the gate. Accidentally, she looked at me, asking for the continuation. I just nodded and tried to continue the conversation._

 _" . . . you see, I just remove my eyeglasses when I sleep. The only thing that I can remove my glasses was for the greatest commission and merit I want to have: for the woman that I want to be for the rest of my life"_

 _"Can I try it? For a moment?"_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"Uuh, sure"_

 _I cornered her on the seat as I can feel that her heart beat was fast enough to hear on the silent atmosphere of the moving limousine. I looked in her eyes deeply as there were three inches apart from each other's faces._

 _"Get the eyeglasses" I whispered. She nodded as I can see her cheeks are red. Looking from the silent augmentation, she can't hesitate right now. It was the perfect moment in the right place at the right time. Removing my eyeglasses slowly was like removing my clothes and such. My glasses served as the window to the reality. My eyeglasses are now removed from my eye and everything was a blur._

 _"We have the same vision grade . . ." she whispered as I was still staring in her face. I am not sure but the moment that the limousine crossed a shallow excavation, I bumped into something. Though I can't barely see at all, I can feel a hot sensation on my lip. I am pretty sure that it was Haruhi's . . ._

 _Wait . . . what now?_

Haruhi's P.O.V

I can feel Kyoya-senpai's lips grinding softly against mine. I was on the middle of my restriction as it was two minutes and it keeps going. Kyoya-senpai was completely stiff. It was really nerve-wracking, especially on an accidental situation like this. It was my fault after all. I immediately made him wear his eyeglasses as he was back on his reflexes. He breaks my first kiss as he gasped and bows in apology.

It was the first time I see him so red. Who wouldn't thought. Even for me. I can feel my face was burning after the incident. I can't properly tell after.

"I . . . I'm sorry!"

"No-no, senpai! It's okay . . . just . . . don't tell anyone about it"

Kyoya-senpai just nodded as the vehicle stopped. I think we reached my apartment. I excused myself so that I can go out of the vehicle and go home. Kyoya-senpai still assisted me, but there's a hint of awkwardness going on.

"Until Monday, then. Fujioka-san" he said as I bowed in respect as he went in the limousine and went home. I touched my lip and closed my eyes.

It was literally an accident. He would not take that seriously and even forget about it.

Definitely, that was really warm and soft. It's sure nice to be kissed by someone whom you really love.

As I went inside the apartment, I immersed myself in the lukewarm water of our tub. I was so relaxed when I lie my back against the shallowness of our tub. I closed my eyes and the vision of today's accident came up with it. I immediately opened my eyes as I touched my lips again. Imagine . . . those lips were gently caressing my neck up to my ear lobe then caressing his chest and gasping all the pleasure.

What the hell? I better stop that. It's really disturbing.

Looking on the perspective of what I feel right now, it's being conformed that I loved him to the extent that I want to be with him permanently. Not just because I just like him or something. This is so freaking serious that I can't slow down the rhythm of my heart beat on its normal pace. This is really bad. Can I still hide after that incident?

Fixing myself in my father's little boudoir, I was looking all of the makeup and arranged it while I was washing our clothes. Vacuuming the place too while cooking rice. Looks neat. After all's done, I was cooking for dinner, then eat. Father went early that's why I eat alone tonight.

This will be a long weekend for me though.

I always remove my contact lens before sleeping to prevent irritation to my eyes. I start using eyeglasses when I was in middle school since I study with a dim lamp light during nighttime. It's my fault though, but I want to think of my father's comfort when I finish college and have work on my own to repay his kindness to me. Well, aside for that, I want to have family in the future and the legacy live on.

When I wake up late on Monday morning, I misplaced my contact lens and wear my grandfather's second black Rayban glasses instead. It's really a bummer when the expressway was almost full. I tried the best way that I can while there was a vacant seat. Girigiri safe ~

Ouran Private Academy was far from my house. It's across the town, that's why for a latecomer like me, I would never made it on time today. Gladly, I made it on time when the bus ran on its full speed through the southern gate of Ouran. Girigiri safe again ~

As on my way through the room, the girls greeted me and squealed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Fujioka-san!"

"So cute with his glasses on ~"

"Sure is! Look at his hairstyle! It's so cute!"

"Look, Fujioka-san and his glasses! So cute!"

Seriously. What's me with my eyeglasses? But I'm glad that they were smiling today. It was ten minutes to my first subject when squeals of the girls stopped me on walking the tracks on the stairs. Looking downstairs, Kyoya-senpai arrived. I can feel my face red all over after that. Kyoya-senpai ran towards on my direction as I bowed in respect and greeted him good morning. He did the same as he smiled back at me. He looks so good today . . . his vanilla smell smells so good, his hair waving in the air, his milky skin that makes you electrified every touch and his sparkly silver eyeglasses was the façade of everything good hidden in him.

"Where's your contact lens? It's rare for you to wear eyeglasses the moment you start hosting. Looks cute on you" he complimented. I looked on the other direction while we walked on the east wing of the school.

"Thank you senpai . . . I misplaced it. I think I need to buy new one, but as you can see the contact lens for us commoners are really expensive" I sighed as there were dead silence.

"Let's go to the doctor after the host club hours today. I need to see an ophthalmologist for your eyes. My family doctor will be fine . . ." he answered as I look at him. His face looks worried, unlike from the benign look he always show from the club. The bell starts to ring as he whispered closely to my ear.

"I am expecting you to be there after the host club hours or else . . ." he warned me before dashing on the west wing. There were few steps on my room, so I take a sprint and made it on time.

With Kyoya-senpai, there's no girigiri safe. I tell you frankly. You are trapped. 

Kyoya's P.O.V

 _Seriously. Why am I really worried on her?_

 _Thoughts running on my mind while I am in the middle of the class, listening to our teacher. Closing my eyes, it was all her I see. That petite body that was exactly made for me to hug her this tight, that soft hands touches my skin, her warm lips touches mine._

 _"Kyoya . . ."_

 _Oh my . . . she was calling me, without the honorific form._

 _"Kyoya . . . answer me"_

 _Wha - - what?_

 _"Kyoya!"_

 _Tamaki snapped me out of my dreams as our Calculus teacher chuckled and instructed me to go in the blackboard to solve the problem. Why does she was appearing on my mind every time I thinking out of nowhere. Seriously, I really need adequate of rest. I want to go in the infirmary right now. My heart beat was screwing, my head's throbbing and my vision's messing up while I am answering the question._ _After I answered the whole question, the next thing I know that I woke up in the infirmary. I was aware that I have no eyeglasses since everything I see wasn't clear to me._

 _"Kyoya-senpai? Good think that you are awake"_

 _But in spite of the things happened after the incident, the only thing that remained was her voice._

 _Haruhi's voice._

 _I can see her, but it's blurry. Then, I can feel that she made me wear her eyeglasses. When I adjusted on the vision, she was now wearing a hoodie as she removed her apron. Surprisingly she hold my hand after and looking so worried at me._ _Did I really made her worry THAT much?_ _She take a big sigh of relief as I smiled at her. I can feel that my temperature's not complying with the temperature of the room. I had a fever._

 _She made me drink the medicine as I can remember that I didn't eat my lunch yet. She silently opening her lunch box to spare._

 _"Where's everybody?" I groaned as she made me calm down._

 _"Kyoya-senpai, it's one thirty in the afternoon. I volunteered to take care of you, and of course, keeping you away from your customers for today since they knew what happened, and the twins also warned about your bad temper when you wake up, especially when you're sick" she left a small chuckle as I just smiled. Out of sarcasm, for sure._

 _"Those idiots. . ."_

 _"Oh no, you won't , mister. You are sticking with me the rest of the afternoon until you can go home" she answered as I can feel my cheeks are burning with embarrassment, not with fever. She continued unpacking the bentou for us to eat. It was so silent in the room that I opened up a conversation. It was truly awkward._

 _"So, where are my glasses?" I asked her._

 _"Got broken when you hit your head to the ground. I rushed to the infirmary and ran as fast as I can from the east wing to the west wing school clinic. You made me really worried" she uttered as she arranged the hospital bed table in front of me as I carefully adjust the recline setting of the hospital bed. She prepared the food in the table. All the food being served on the table was a fairy tale coming back to life: being prepared for a meal by the one you love most._

 _The cuisine was simple and considerate: oriental mushroom soup, whole wheat Tuscan bread slices, Mediterranean Vegetable Salad and Rabbit-Shaped Apple Slices. In other words: an "any weather" soup._

 _"Uhm, Kyoya-senpai, before you were being reported that you passed out, I was in the home economics room, cooking bentou for you. It's supposed to be a surprise, though, but since you are here, I guess it's nice to be our first . . . erm . . . date to be here. Not 'date' like as 'date as a couple' date but just a friendly . . ."_

 _There are no words that I could express right now. I just pulled her carefully, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. This time, it was not an accident anymore. I want a confirmation. I want to know how she feels about me through this kiss. I was hungry for her affection. I can feel that she was shaking, she gasped between my lips. Opening my eyes, I looked at her and break our kiss._

 _Not more than half of an inch apart , she replied. She kissed me._

 _She loves me._

Haruhi's P.O.V

I can't deny the fact that I love him . . . I really love him. There's nothing that I can deny my deepest affections for him.

. 

. 

.

The moment that the nurse called me in the West Wing School Infirmary through Public Address System, I rushed all the cooking and went ahead in the infirmary. The nurse welcomed me when I arrived, leaded me in his bed. He was peacefully sleeping.

 _"I really don't doubt the fact that Ootori-san is having over fatigue, Fujioka-san. Please stay here until he's awake. Let him take the medicine the moment he wakes up then let him eat lunch"_ the nurse instructed me as he let me sit in a comfortable chair beside his hospital bed. Not more of a minute, the host club members were all there.

 _"Kyoya!"_ Tamaki-senpai gasped as the nurse and I signaled a big hush over the host club king. He immediately closed his mouth with his two big hands.

 _"We were alarmed about the PA system, Haruhi. Is Kyoya doing fine?"_ Mori-senpai asked as I nodded.

 _"He's just have over fatigue, Mori-senpai . . ."_ I sighed, looking worried over Kyoya-senpai's situation.

 _"Well, how do we open the host club without Mommy?"_ Hikaru pouted as he looked over his younger twin.

 _"Should we taking a day off to take care of him?"_ Kaoru asked as we looked at each other. WE all know that he had a bad temper when he wakes up with the ruckus and the noise especially Tamaki-senpai and the twins. We can't afford him to be angry at this point especially that he's sick.

We altogether shrugged with our heads with the same thought over our heads.

 _"We will keep the host club open . . . but Haruhi needs to stay here"_ the host club king decided as we altogether nod.

 _"We can't afford Kyo-chan to be angry. To sum up the situation, we must not allow visitors to go here in the infirmary"_ Hani-senpai insisted as we altogether nod in agreement.

 _"We will leaving Kyoya under your care, Haruhi. Take good care of him_ " Mori-senpai asked me as I nodded as they excused themselves as they went away on the scene.

. 

. 

.

Now that affections that I am hiding was now being manifested in his question through that kiss. I replied them with a simple yet deep gesture. I break our kiss as we look at each other's eyes. His cheeks were so red that I can't imagine how really cute his reaction is.

"I . . . don't want us to be 'that' awkward anymore" he answered as I just smiled as my cheeks were burning red. Tears formed in my eyes as he just looked at me. My first 'true' kiss. Not the accidental 'kiss' like last Friday when he drop me home. I can say that the awkwardness that we felt was totally gone for good.

Yes, I love you. So much that you made me withdraw from my comfort zone and to avoid all of my façade.

"You know what Haruhi . . . without my glasses, I feel so naked . . . The glasses serves as a barricade between my own world and the realm of reality. Call me twisted or crazy . . . I am tired of being mistaken and mocked my whole life. My attitude varies from time to time. I feel so vulnerable when those glasses are not in my possession" he muttered as he looked confused I just smiled at him.

"You can have that, though . . . at least you have new perspective in a new world. Your courage will be restored. You did see right through me as I see right into you . . . now use them properly according to your wishes . . ." I answered as I hold his hand.

"But how about you? You don't have eyeglasses anymore . . ." he groaned as I show him my mother's Rayban Black Glasses. I just chuckle as I wear them. Smiling for him was an ease to his pain. He was smiling. Holding his both hands, I questioned him.

 _"Now . . . can you say it in my face how much you love me then?"_

He was looking straight at me with that duck face on. He could be not so sincere with his feelings sometimes but . . . if I want to know the truth behind all of his façade, he needs to look on my perspective. Looking at his was the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place.

 _"I . . ."_

Now, I want to hear it from his lips. Right now.

 _"Haruhi, I . . ."_

I want to hear it from you, Kyoya . . .

 _"I love you . . ."_

I am so glad that you told me that you love me . . . I am so thankful that you fall for me.

 _"How about you?"_

He asked me about how I felt for him.

 _"I am always grateful that I fell deeply in love with you"_

His face can't be explained by any thing possible. His cheeks were red, her eyes were widely open as his lips were smirking. I just chuckle and kiss his forehead. After a minute later, we eat our lunch together. It's not a bad day for a first date, either.

"Kyoya-sama!" wailed the man in a suit and tie. Kyoya-senpai was shocked with the guy's reaction. Of course, I cower a bit because I don't know who this man is.

"Nothing to worry about, Tachibana. Haruhi's taking care of me" he smiled as he looked at me and bowed at this guy named Tachibana. I don't have even a clue right now.

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama. You're the girl . . . err, guy that Kyoya-sama was talking about the whole time. I am Tachibana Seizaburo, the head of Kyoya-sama's security. I was really worried when the nurse called me. The great master will not be pleased if he heard about his son's welfare right now" he introduced himself to me as I bow repeatedly.

"Tachibana, you're over-detailed" wailed the embarrassed Kyoya-senpai as Tachibana bowed back at him.

"My apologies, sir. But I am speaking the truth to Fujioka-san. That was your second rule" he explained as I just chuckled over their little argument. The two looked at me.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" questioned Kyoya as I hide my chuckled and smiled at them.

"Don't mind me, dear. It's nice to have like a bit of this for quite some time. Looks like my predictions are right, indeed. You don't need to hide this side of yours" I answered as Tachibana smiled.

"It looks like the young master has already conveyed his feelings. And you did the same thing" he chuckled as Kyoya-senpai was looking drastically over his bodyguard. I just hold his hand and smiled for him.

"It's bad for your health, senpai. Come on . . . so that you can go home" I urge him as he nodded and continued eating. I give Tachibana another bentou since I cooked enough for four servings, in case if Kyoya-senpai wants to eat more of it.

But this is the beginning. The beginning of everything. I think of the possibilities in case if something's wrong with this road. I consider every moment to be critical. I'll risk no matter how it takes.

Bring it on, destiny.


End file.
